


Until They Remember

by Gumio



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bromance, Death, Depression, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eric Cartman - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kenny McCormick - Freeform, Kenny being a major playboy, Kyle Broflovski - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Slight fluff, Stan Marsh - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, mostly angst, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumio/pseuds/Gumio
Summary: Kenny’s tired of crying, tired of hurting himself, tired of dying, tired of having to prove that his deaths are real, and tired of friendship. He slept with women from around the town to push his rage and sadness away, and instead replace them with lust. Kenny fakes his smiles, he’s clouded by lust and sadness. The boys slowly begins to notice his changes. But can they fix his heart once they find out his reason for doing this, the broken heart they caused?





	1. [Chapter One]

 

**_[Warning! This story contains swearing!]_ **

 

Kenneth McCormick, or Kenny for short was his name; a person who endured pain for a long time.

He was, unsurprisingly- yet surprisingly, a playboy. People didn't notice it until he was 14 years old, it was then, they began to notice his playboy-like side.

Sure, he was a playboy already when he was little but he was careful so that no one would know. He didn't want to put his reputation at a risk.

But ever since his 14th birthday came up, he didn't really care about his reputation anymore, thinking ‘life’s a bitch and then you die’ and ‘you have to enjoy life, because it's short’.

Cliché, isn’t it?

  
Why, oh why, would he think like that?  
It was because of him being tired of having to prove to them that, he, was immortal.

He always had to die, just to get them to notice him. But god forbid them to remember anything about his deaths.

No matter what he said, they’d always ask him if he was okay.

They would never believe him.

No matter what he said.. Everything he said was the truth. No matter what he said, they would _never_ believe him. He’d tell them about his death, telling them things about his family and telling them about his immortal curse but in the end they never believed him.

He always had hoped that one day, they’d believe him, but everything came crashing down, all his hopes got destroyed. All his hopes ‘til that day were thrashed around like trash.

They acted as if it never happened, as if he never existed, as if they forgot all of that. All about his death and him.

_He saw it, even though he was dead. He was still in heaven or hell!_

 

...Based on what he had done before he died. Like, killing and so... You know, he wasn't exactly innocent either. 

 

Anyways…

 

He just gave up on it.

He grew tired of trying, and trying, and trying, again and again. Every single fucking day.

He decided to enjoy life as much as he can, even though he knew that he’d die at the end of the day or something and then nobody would remember about his death.

But if he was lucky he’d survive a week or even months and _then_ dying.

 

_He decided to ignore it, ignore those feelings that begun to pile up after so many days and years._

 

Being with his friends until he died again was his goal, being with his friend was the happiest moment he could dream of. But since Kenny knew that he couldn’t be with them forever, as friends are suppose to be…

He just decided to get some girls, play with their hearts, lay back and let them do the ‘job’, and _then_ leave them.

Ha! Is that cruel? Whose heart do you think was pained the most?

…The girls?

_Fuckin’ think about it again._

 

Comparing the girl’s’ pain and his pain? Who do you really think suffered the most? Whose heart do you think took the most damage? Kenny thought, and he was right.

Without a doubt, _it’s Kenny_.

His friends doesn't believe when he explains about his deaths, his friends doesn’t know about his ‘ability’ nor will they believe him even if he tells them, they don’t know that he dies every time, and they forgets his existence sometimes.

 

_Friends, huh?_

_He despised that word._

_It made his face scrunch up with disgust._

_It made him feel like he would vomit._

_It made him want to vomit._

 

How many hearts had he broken, he didn’t know. Not like he cared. Because they’d always crawl back to him, begging him to get back with them, with a grin, Kenny would say ‘Sure’. And then they would smile brightly and it would happen again and again, he would always leave them in the end when he was bored of them. He would always smirk at them or wink at them, taking the girl’s’ heart just in a matter of seconds. He’d show his blond hair that was under his orange parka more often. His piercing blue eyes would look at them; glaring, staring, glancing and looking. He’d make the girls swoon over him by just a simple look.

It became his daily routine.

 

**_That was, Kenneth McCormick or better yet; just ‘Kenny’._ **

 

It actually started after his 3694th death, he just- as I said, gave up on it.

He knew that it was hopeless anyways.


	2. [Chapter two]

 

 ****“Yo, Kenny! What with the sudden change?” Cartman asked his friend while waiting for the bus with the others. Kenny shrugged and stared into the sky. Stan, Cartman and Kyle stared at Kenny suspiciously. Kenny wasn’t like his normal self today, he revealed his blonde hair by taking off his orange parka off. He wasn’t the type to change in a week or so.

Kenny suddenly shivered, he forgot his gloves today, he blew air on his hands and rubbed them together- hoping to get some warmth.

“Kenny,” Stan begun. “Is there something wrong? ‘Ya know, is there something you haven't told us or something you’ve been holding a secret that you haven’t told us?” “Yeah! Kenny, we’re your friends. You gotta tell us, dude.” Kyle grinned, Kenny rolled his eyes in a playful but sarcastic manner. Cartman only rolled his eyes back and looked around, emotionlessly, as if saying ‘I don't give a fuck about what you think about, dude.’.

Kenny punched them lightly on the arm and grinned slightly. “Of _course_.” He muttered, not really sarcastically but there still was _some_ sarcasm in his words. They stood there in silence while waiting for the bus to come. It was unusually quiet, Cartman and Kyle would usually fight, Stan would try to stop them and Kenny… He would either just stare or laugh at them _or_ cheer them on to continue fighting.

 

A girl at the age of 16, like Kenny, walked pass him and as she walked pass him, she glanced at him with a small blush.

 

A smirk tugged his lips but it disappeared as fast as it came, he winked at the girl making the 16 years old girl blush and run away. They stared at him weirdly while raising a brow, he turned around. “What?” They sighed, Stan pinched the brink of his nose. “You don’t just wink at a girl you don’t know, Kenny.” Kenny shrugged,

 

“What’s the big deal? Or is it because you guys are jealous?” he raised his brow and smirked slightly, while nudging at them as if suggesting something.

Kyle groaned, “No, Kenny. You’re acting weird, were you always _this_ flirty?” Kenny stopped nudging them and shrugged one again, “Maybe.” was his answer. They rolled their eyes, the bus came and they sat in some random seats. Kyle sat with Stan as always, Cartman sat a seat behind them just to annoy them, and Kenny would usually sit alone but this time he decided to sit with someone. And the person he chose to sit next to is Annie. “Hey, why are you sitting next to Annie?” Cartman asked, giving him the ‘girls are disgusting, and yet you’re sitting next to one. Wft? Why?’ look. Kenny rolled his eyes, moving closer to Annie and then taking his right arm around her waist, she shuffled uncomfortably. She looked around irritatedly, she clearly had a bad morning, he later places his right hand on her hand. “Hey, Annie.” He winks, she only rolls her eyes and turns around. Not really minding him holding her hand. He chuckled, “…How cute,” he muttered and looked at her. She didn’t turn around to glare at him, but simply stared at the window, not bothering to face him. 

“What do you want, McCormick?” Her voice was harsh. “Oh, nothing. Just feeling’ a bit lonely, mind warming me up?” He asked while wiggling his eyebrows as if suggesting something- which he probably was. She snickered and raised an eyebrow with a grin. 

“To answer your question, _no_. Or to be clear, _never_.” She turned around to be met with piercing blue eyes and messy blond hair, her eyes widened as she had turned pink.

 _'Was he always this freakin’ handsome?'_ She questioned herself, she gulped and tried to look away, but when she was about to turn the other way, he grabbed her hand and sighed. “Look, it’s okay if you don’t want to. I understand, I won’t force you.” She stared at him with a blush, he turned around and without someone seeing; he smirked. He heard her gulp thickly, she waited for her move and after some time, she hesitantly grasped his hand making Kenny turnaround. 

 

_‘Heh, looks like my looks are working working.’_

 

“You wanted me to warm you up, right..?” She nervously questioned, he nodded, Annie wrapped her hands around his hands. “I hope this warms you up a bit,” She whispered. He patted her head, she looked up at him, what she saw surprised her; Kenny looked at her with his blue orbs and smirked lightly, it was a mixture of a smirk and a smile.

“T.. Thank you, Annie...” He said while stuttering, trying to seduce her by acting chocked- he knew that cocky and shy boys were her type. 

 

_And of course, he completely accomplished with seducing her._

 

Her eyes widened once again, she became a stuttering potato. "N- No- No problem, Kenny." They stayed in the same position until the bus stopped in front of school. Annie slowly got up and released him from her hands, quickly. He got up from his seat and walked down the stairs of the bus. After stepping on the ground with the guys he turned around and blew a kiss to Annie with a wink. She looked down, he could sense that she was blushing madly. He smirked, and turned around, the smirk disappeared quickly when his friends came up to him. Cartman had his arm hanging around Kenny’s neck while Stan and Kyle just stood beside them like always. Cartman leaned towards Kenny a bit and whispered so that only the group could hear what he asked.

“Hey Kenny. Mind telling us when you guys hooked up?”

“On the bus,” Was his simple reply.

“What in the _actuall_ fuck!? How? The bus ride is just five to ten minutes!” Cartman asked loudly making Stan and Kyle hush him. “Be quiet!” Kyle reminded him, “Shut up, you Jew!” “What did you say, fatass!?” Stan pinched the bridge of his nose; it was a habit of his. “Look, can you guys just shut up for a second? We're not here to fight with each other, remember?” They ‘hmph’-ed and stayed quiet until Stan broke the silence.

“So, Kenny, are you her boyfriend now?” He shrugged, “I don't know, man.”

“Oh no, no you don’t! Now you're just lying! Then how did you get her to hold you hands!?” “By seducing her,” he answered simply to Cartman, as if it wasn’t hard at all.

Stan face-palmed and shaked his head.

“Alright.. Well, Kenny, were you always _this_ flirty? Like _seriously_ ?” Kyle asked. Kenny only answered with a shrug in response. They walked in silence, before Kenny sighed. He didn’t want to look _that_ suspicious.

“Man, I guess I’ve changed, huh? I guess it's just hormones.”

They stared at him before Stan interrupted the silence again, “I guess so, but how did you even get her _that_ fast? You haven’t explained _that_ yet.” Kenny smirked.

“You know, it's probably just my looks! You know, I _am_ handsome and so. That's probably why,” They stared at him with a poker face and muttered together at the same time, “Huh?” he stared at them back. “It’s true though! Probably..” They stifled a laugh,

 _‘Kenny thinks he’s handsome. Wow. Pfft!’_  Kyle, Stan and Cartman thought at the same time. “Kenny, I know that you have a poor confident about yourself because you’re _poor_ **_and_ ** _useless_ , and that you try to make yourself confident by _‘trying’_ to brag about your looks and flirting and telling us stuff like this- But.. But, like, seriously, dude, this _is_ a bit too much, dude.” Cartman laughed loudly, Kenny glared at him and huffed. “If you really think so, then I guess I have no choice but to prove it!”

Cartman and the other raised their eyebrows,

 

“Prove it? And how will you do that?” Cartman asked, in a daring voice. 

Kenny smirked.

 

“Well, the girls are gonna have a meeting tomorrow at lunch break and they’re gonna list the cutest boy in the class, again. So we'll see, dude.” Cartman smirked, “Okay, poor kid. We’ll see who’s right, but if I’m right then you gotta give me 50 bucks!” “But if I'm right about me being attractive then you have to buy me 3 lollipops and 25 bucks!” “Sure,” Cartman turned to Kyle and Stan and whispered, loud enough to make Kenny hear what he said. “Did you hear that? Kenny’s a girl~, he want’s to buy lollipops and he can’t afford himself because he’s poor!~” Cartman snickered silently, “I heard that, you fucking fatass,” “Hey! I ain’t fat, I just happen to have big bones!” Cartman huffed, he turned around and spoke loudly to people around them. “Hey, guys! Listen to this! Kenny is _so_ poor that he can’t even buy 3 lollipops! Hahahahaha!” Kenny silently cursed at Cartman for being annoying, “What’s that?” Cartman turned around, and grinned down at Kenny. Well, up. Kenny stared back with his sky blue eyes and said; “Fuck you, dude.” the people around them walked away quickly, and didn’t want to get close to the group of ‘friends’. They had ignore Kyle’s chants about ‘no lists!’ and Stan’s roars about them shutting their mouths until the two of them got hit on their heads by Stan and Kyle. “Shut up you guys!” Stan shouted, earning an agreeing nod from Kyle. “School is about to start, yet you two are bickering. Do you want to be late? We know _we_ don’t want to, dude!” Kenny stared at his watch that he got as a present from his brother, and yelped. “Oh shit! You’re right, dude! Let's go already!” They ran to their class as fast as possible, and they luckily came in time or else they would've got detention.

They sat in their normal seats, bickering as always, but Kenny only ate his toast that he made. It was just a normal toast, with butter, cheese and ham. Like usual, he would always just eat while listening to them bickering. He actually didn’t pay much attention to them, or even glance at them once today. It made the guys think ‘What’s wrong with him now?’, and they called his name but didn’t catch his attention.

He was deep in his thoughts. He needed to collect his thoughts.

They even grabbed his shoulder to get his attention, but they didn’t get his attention.

 

Instead what caught his attention was a couple of girls walked by, which included; Bebe, Wendy, Heidi, Annie and Red. He winked at them, “Sup, baby.~” they stopped right in their tracks and stared at Kenny. Suddenly, they blushed and looked down in embarrassment. But Wendy didn't blush, of course. She was after all _‘madly’_ in love with Stan.

 

“Shut up, Kenny..!” Red half shouted, Annie looked at Kenny once again and winced once again. “O- Oh, hi Kenny..” She blushed, still embarrassed by the scene that just happened in the bus.

 

He winked again, “Hi.~” Wendy coughed and looked extremely pissed off by what Kenny said to her girls. “Excuse me, but we need to go. Come on, girls. And Kenny, don’t you even _dare_ think about it.” Kenny flinched but slowly nodded at her threatening voice and glare. They walked away, but only Bebe and Annie turned around with a glance at Kenny. Annie looked at him while blushing, and Bebe winked at him and whispered. “I’ll talk to you later, babe.~” He nodded and smiled while waving at them, they waved back, turned their heels and walked away with the rest.

 

“Dude! You just don’t do that!” Kyle shouted,

 

“Why, it isn’t as if I’m gonna fuck her-”

 

“Yeah? All right.. But Kenny, you don’t just-”

 

“-Yet.”

 

“Ugh, don’t say that out aloud!” Stan groaned. “Why? It isn’t your girlfriend I’m gonna fuck.” “Hey!!” Stan shouted at Kenny. 

Cartman suddenly butted in, “Wow, Kenny just got bold!” Kenny rolled his eyes. “I’ve always been bold, Cartman.” “Ha! As if! You’ve always been such a pussy!” He rolled his eyes and ignored Cartman. “Hey, guys. I think they’re voting now, let’s go ‘n check it out.”

 

“Check what out?” Kyle asked, clearly confused.

 _‘It seems like he didn’t hear us…’_ Kenny scoffed,

“The list about the cutest guy slash the hottest guy in class, _duh_.”

 

Kenny rolled his eyes, as if it was the most common thing to do. To stalk, I mean, to watch the girls vote and see the results. Kyle screamed and gripped his hair... Or hat. Or hat _and_ hair. “Gaaaah!! No! Please don’t, we don’t want to know!” “But I do,” Stan popped in. He growled in defeat, “Ugh, fine, whatever,”

“Shit! You guys, I think they’re starting! Let’s go!” Kenny called them and ran with the others.

 

* * *

  
**_Extra scene:_**

“Hey, Kenny, how did you even know they’d have the meeting today and now?” Stan asked, staring at Kenny with a suspicious look. “U- Uhh, well...” “Don’t say me you stalked them…?” Kyle popped in, and he too, stared suspiciously at Kenny. “N- No! No way I would do that!” “Huh… Really?” Cartman popped in, he was looking at Kenny with pure disgust, and a little bit of enjoyment could be seen from Cartman’s expression. “I- But it’s truuue!! I wasn’t stalking them! I swear!!!” Kenny whined, trying to make them believe him. But no luck!


End file.
